Kamizaka
Kamizaka is an island in the Osaka prefecture of Japan. It is located in Osaka Bay, and is the main setting for Psychomanteum. Topography & Climate Topography Lush and verdant, Kamizaka is a comparatively untouched and primordial island, covered in thick thatches of forests, rice fields, and farms. It is a primarily mountainous land, full of rolling and swooping hills and small valleys, ending in high, jagged cliffs. Several prominent lakes and streams can be found throughout the island, alongside an extensive system of caves. It has only one beach on the eastern face of the island, and perhaps unsurprisingly, the majority of development on the island is concentrated on its eastern half. Climate Kamizaka has a humid subtropical climate featuring the four seasons. Its springs and summers are extremely hot and humid, while its autumn and winters are mild. The precipitation of the island has increased in the recent years, leading to frequent rainfall and storms. History Kamizaka’s distance from shore and dangerous cliffs meant it was off-limit to all but the most determined people, and it wasn’t until the late 1800s that a community was established on its friendlier eastern shores. It was considered a mildly important fishing island for several years, leading it to both growth and prosperity, but lost much of its business and wealth in the 1950s. Since then, the population of the island has dwindled, with only the barest skeleton remaining, at least until the sudden announcement that Oozora would be opened. The Town The town of Kamizaka has received a facelift. Once a loose congregation of old buildings, it has become a more concentrated and updated town around Oozora academy, remaining traditional only around the edges. The people Its people are a mixed bunch, with the old timers sticking to the fringes, and the new bloods housed nearer to the beaches and academy. The response from the locals have been varied, with many of them bitter about the massive school coming in and essentially overtaking the island, while others (especially the younger generations) consider it and the new economical boost it's brought in a blessing. Transportation Because of its distance and unfriendly topography, transportation to the island has always been limited, but with the addition of Oozora academy, it has become much more accessible, thanks largely in part to the bullet trains and bridge. *Boats – The most traditional, and oldest method of getting to the island. Boats still frequent the waters around Kamizaka today, with a small professional racing circuit forming around it. *The bridge – The bridge was one of the first additions to the island. It is a massive thing, and has actually broken a record in the Osaka district, and is a vital part of the new livelihood of the island. It is a double breasted, arched bridge, with lanes for incoming and outgoing traffic, and lanes for tour vehicles and bicycles. *The train – The bullet train’s tracks are situated in the middle of the large bridge, and it is the most common means of ferrying people from Kamizaka to the big city. Notable Locations Campus *'The Library' - Oozora's library seemingly has no limits. It's a massive, intimidating labyrinth of books and shelves, and takes up its own wing. Its books range from the standard boring academic texts, to fictions of all shapes and sizes. There's even an entire row dedicated to the wildly successful Moonlight series. It's supplemented by a large computer lab. *'The Atrium' - The atrium is the first thing new arrivals see when they enter the building. It's a massive square of real estate, and provides a clear view up into the sky, with only a few artistic arched stairways slashing across it. The atrium is angled in such a way that, along with the clever placement of some beveled glass and mirrors, the many windows lining it always seem to glow and fire when the sun is out. *'Roof' - Oozora has several buildings and wings, with roofs dedicated for different things, but the common aesthetic is the intricately wrought fence ringing its edges. You can find all manner of things on the roof of the school, from an Olympic sized swimming pool, to a barbecue, to simple stretches of open space. *'Oozora Academy Grounds' - The school's campus is, bluntly, as ridiculous as the school itself. Its covered in finely manicured grass, accentuated by painstakingly cared for gardens, and cut by small, criss-crossing streams of perfectly clear and reflective water, which all feed into a large koi pond. *'Oozora Gift Shop' - Just a little ways off from the main building is a sprawling gift shop. This cheerfully decorated store sells Oozora brand themed merchandise, from clothes to coffee mugs, and a plethora of other items related to the island and mega academy. Surprisingly, there's an inordinate amount of Teddie themed goods as well. Town *'World Burger' - World burger is a small, locally owned diner that is experiencing some growing pains. Before, it mostly kept to fresh fish and other simple foods, but the boom in population around the town, and the sudden influx of teenagers has forced it to diversify its selection, and update its look. What was once a no-nonsense restaurant has become a revolving door of oddities, which seems to change its theme at least once a week, along with the house special. *'LABOR' - LABOR is a run of the mill convenience store, only a short walk away from the school campus. It carries a variety of goods, focused more towards students than the general townsfolk. *'Train Station' – The train station is located near the outskirts of town, near the beach of the island. It’s an intricately designed thing, made of such fair arches and curves that it looks as if it might collapse in the slightest of breezes. *'Consumption' – Consumption is not what it seems to be. On the outside, it’s a dark and gloomy place, squat and without much décor, and the lights inside always seem to be turned down. Inside, it’s not much better, with the aforementioned moody lighting, esoteric and horror themed art and decorations, and a staff comprised entirely of gothic lolitas whose clothes are fashionably ripped and stained with something that looks suspiciously like blood. Despite the disconcerting design, this shop is almost always crowded, with throngs of people ordering their pastries, sweets, and nationally regarded cocoas and teas. Each item on the menu matches the theme of the restaurant, in design and name. *Takarabako - A new arrival to the town, Takarabako (or Takaba, as its frequenters have taken to calling it) is a near-top-of-the-line arcade, built to cater to the influx of teenagers who need a place to hang around and avoid doing work on their off days. It has several rooms, each devoted to a different genre, from fighting games to pachinko; there's also a mini-golf course out behind the main building. Around the island *'The Beach' - The Beach is a major attraction for tourists of Oozora. It's a long, perfect shore of glittering sand and waves, where people can be found nearly year round thanks to the warm weather of the island. *'The Carnival' - On one of the docks near the Oozora beach is a strip wholly dedicated to fun and games. Shops line the pier, offering games and rides, from a small rollercoaster to a ferris wheel, to the more mundane such as goldfish scooping and ring tossing. *'The races' - The sea around Kamizaka is a perfect venue for racing, and once discovered, professional boat and waveboard racing circuits quickly came to set up shop. The Oozora races are insanely popular, and there's rumors of an illegal gambling ring centered around them. The City *'Junes' - You should know Junes, but if you don't: Junes is a massive megamart, catering and supplying to every and all kinds. Its friendly, drone-like service might be a little off-putting, but the prices and convenience can't be beat, and hey, how about that mascot? Local Legends The Curse Kamizaka has, if locals are to be believed, a dark and bloody past. The geography, or more importantly its cliffs, made it a common hideaway for criminals and pirates, and the tough and bitter land itself made it especially difficult to grow food and sustain towns and peoples. Its expansive forests and caves are also thought to be extremely dangerous, and rumors hold that several hundred people have met their end on the island, leading to the belief that the island is cursed and haunted. The treasure Rumors hold that pirates used the island as a cache for their treasures and goods, and that these treasures can be found scattered throughout the caves of the island. The most famous, and grand, of all the treasures is that of the pirate Murazaki, said to not only hold billions of dollars in gold and jewels, but several supernatural items as well. The prison Though never officially confirmed, a prison was said to have once been built on the island, and home to some of the most vicious and terrible criminals of the 1800s. It is rumored to be located on the western end of the island, near the deadliest and most foreboding cliffs, and while there are several old, charred skeletons of buildings to be found throughout the island, it’s all hearsay. Category:Psychomanteum